prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
2008
This is a list of various things that took place in 2008. Significant events July *19: Carlos Colón retires September *19: Blue Panther loses his mask v.s. Villano V Deaths January *January – Arman Hussian February *6 – Babe Sharon 55 (Heart problems) *6 – The Elephant Boy 76 *15 – Johnny Weaver 72 (Heart attack) March *6 – Don Curtis (Massive stroke) *16 – Gary Hart 66 (Heart disease) *20 – Juan Manuel Rodriguez 46 (Liver disease) *23 – Chase Tatum 34 (Drug overdose) *28 – Ron Slinker April *April ? – Sarah Lee 76 *April ? – Yvon Robert junior 65 *April ? – Bill Savage *April ? – Comando Loco May *9 - Judy Grable 82 October *26 – Special Delivery Jones December *4 – Steve Bradley Debuts Events January *5 – PWG All Star Weekend 6 (Night One) *6 – PWG All Star Weekend 6 (Night Two) *6 – CZW Maven Bentley Association Show: Wii Appreciate It! *11 – ROH Proving Ground *12 – CZW New Year's Resolutions *12 – ROH Transform *19 – ECWA Night Of Unusual Matches *25 – ROH Breakout *26 – ROH Without Remorse *27 – PWG Pearl Habra February *9 – CZW 9 F'n Years *16 – IGF Genome3 - Inoki Memorial 65 *22 – ROH Eye Of The Storm *23 – ROH Sixth Anniversary Show *24 – PWG ¡Dia De Los Dangerous! *29 – CHIKARA King of Trios (Night One) March *1 – CHIKARA King of Trios (Night Two) *2 – CHIKARA King of Trios (Night Three) *7 – PWG Scared Straight *8 – CZW Lights! Camera! CZW! Fuck Hollywood! *14 – ROH Double Feature (Night One) *15 – ROH Double Feature (Night Two) *16 – AAA Rey de Reyes *16 – ROH Take No Prisoners *21 – PWG 1.21 Gigawatts *28 – ROH Dragon Gate Challenge II *29 – ROH Supercard Of Honor III April *5 – PWG It's A Gift... And A Curse *12 – IGF Genome 4 *18 – ROH Tag Wars *19 – CHIKARA Deuces Wild *20 – CHIKARA Passion and Persistence May *17 – CHIKARA Cafe Culture *17 – CZW Tournament Of Death VII *17 – IWC Hell Hath No Fury 3 *17 – PWG Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (Night One) *18 – CHIKARA Grit And Glory *18 – PWG Dynamite Duumvirate Tag Team Title Tournament (Night Two) *23 – CHIKARA Aniversarioma! *24 – CHIKARA Aniversarioct! *24 – IWS Freedom To Fight *24 – XPW Cold Day In Hell *31 – JAPW Full F'N Force *31 – FIP Southern Stampede June *7 – NWA 60th Anniversary Show *7 – IWC Summer Sizzler *7 – IWA Mid-South Extreme Intentions *8 – PWG It's It (What Is It?) *10 – AJPW Muto Festival Card *11 – IWA East Coast Snow In The Summertime *21 – IWA Mid-South Queen Of The Death Matches *21 – NOAH European Navigation *21 – CZW No Pun Intended *27 – PWA Tag Team Explosion *27 – ROH Battle For Supremacy *28 – ROH Vendetta II August *30 – PWG All Star Weekend 7 Night 1 *31 – PWG All Star Weekend 7 Night 2 September *19 – CMLL 75th Anniversary Show November *24 – IGF Genome 7 (Japan) Pay-Per-View events January :*6 – TNA Final Resolution :*18 – ROH Undeniable :*27 – WWE Royal Rumble February :*10 – TNA Against All Odds :*17 – WWE No Way Out March :*7 – ROH Rising Above :*9 – TNA Destination X :*30 – WrestleMania XXIV April :*13 – TNA Lockdown :*27 – WWE Backlash May :*11 – TNA Sacrifice :*18 – WWE Judgement Day :*30 – ROH Take No Prisoners June :*1 – WWE One Night Stand :*8 – TNA Slammiversary :*14 – AAA TripleMania XVI :*29 – WWE Night of Champions July :*13 – TNA Victory Road :*20 – WWE The Great American Bash August :*1 –ROH Respect Is Earned II :*10 – TNA Hard Justice :*17 – WWE SummerSlam September October November December Title changes October :*October 25 – Blue Demon Jr. defeats Adam Pearce to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship and to become in the first masked and the first Mexican Wrestler in getting the Red Belt. Category:Wrestling Years